Ineluctable
by Zombiegait
Summary: KakaSaku. 10 drabbles/ficlets, written for 10-genre meme on LJ. Ratings from G to NC-17.
1. Angst

**Author Notes: **This is a meme that went around LJ, where you take a character, pairing or series and write ten different ficlets in ten different categories/genres, and I chose Kakashi/Sakura (because I've missed them). I didn't include these with my other Kakashi/Sakura drabble collection because these are all longer than 50 words. The chapter titles indicate the genre of each drabble. Enjoy!

* * *

**Outgrown  
[Kakashi/Sakura, G]**

Kakashi doesn't like Sakura. Not because she was girly and boy-obsessed, as she outgrew that years ago. Not because she's always the one doing his check-ups whenever someone somehow manages to wrangle him into the hospital, since she never keeps him any longer than necessary. And not because she sought out a new teacher and left him behind, considering that's what his other students did, and he would have as well, had he been in her position.

No, he dislikes Sakura because she pretends like she doesn't see him, doesn't recognize him, doesn't _know_ him outside of the Hokage's tower and the hospital unless Naruto's in town. He no longer likes Sakura because it was supposed to be _him_ shutting her out of his life, and not the other way around.


	2. AU

**Not That She Minds  
[Kakashi/Sakura, G]**

Sakura tried to ignore the looks she knew she was getting, sitting in one of the most popular bars in the area with her professor clearly feeling her up. She asked him if he was worried about the gossip that would inevitably spread after this, but he just chuckled into his glass that he really didn't care as his free hand continued to roam.


	3. Crack

**Disclaimer  
[Kakashi/Sakura, Iruka, Ino G]**

Sakura glared over at the table where her boyfriend sat, whispering sweet nothings into the ear of her academy class teacher. Ino handed her some more paperwork before taking a seat next to her. Her eyes followed her friend's, and let out a chuckle when she spotted Kakashi with Iruka.

"He should have come with a disclaimer," Sakura mumbled.

"You're just gonna have to get used to it. You don't get one without the other. Just ask Anko. Then again, Anko doesn't really mind, but y'know," Ino said with a dismissive wave of her hand. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she let out an angry grumble and returned to her paperwork.


	4. Crossover

**Show Offs  
[Kakashi/Sakura, Roy Mustang, G]**

When the Colonel snapped his fingers and sparked the surrounding arena into flame, Kakashi, looking bored, tilted his neck from side to side before taking a deep breath and, keeping his hands in his pockets, blew a steady stream of fire from his nostrils.

From behind him, Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow, "Why don't you just pull out your penis and compare sizes already? We could save a lot of time and it wouldn't make me as sweaty."


	5. First Time

**Before Worst Came to Worst  
[Kakashi/Sakura, PG]**

Sakura was in heaven. After _months_ of dodging the issue, she had finally gotten Kakashi to cave. Knowing it was her first time, but certainly not his, hadn't been all that big a deal to her, but he had promptly fled every time she tried to bring it up. She had tried every possible seduction technique her friends and various women in Konoha had suggested to her, but she had remained unsuccessful. Certain that he had the sexual drive of a rock and a skull a hundred times thicker than one, she was an inch away from tying him to his bed and threatening to burn his favorite Icha Icha volume page by page until he relented.

Thankfully, he had pinned her against the wall of an out-of-the-way closet in the hospital, murmuring against her mouth that he couldn't wait anymore and she'd just have to forgive him for it later before she got the chance.


	6. Fluff

**Proposal  
[Kakashi/Sakura, G]**

Kakashi buried his masked nose in her hair as he held her from behind. She tried to wave him away, insisting that it was harder to make dinner when there was a man clinging to her, but he refused to let go. He took a few deep breaths, enjoying the smell of her shampoo and _her_.

"Marry me," he mumbled suddenly. He grinned against the top of her head as she dropped the food and utensils in her hands onto the floor with clatter.


	7. Humor

**Fiction  
[Kakashi/Sakura, G]**

Sakura froze in the doorway, seeing a familiar shadow laying on her bed. Normally, this would be a welcome phenomenon, but she spotted a very secret notebook in his hand that should not have been there.

"Y-You--"

"I didn't know you were a writer Sakura. I must say, while man on man isn't really my favorite, this one here about Sasuke and Naruto is very... descriptive."

She lunged, grabbing him by the vest and launching him out her bedroom window. She had failed to secure her journal, however, and realized with growing horror that she would probably never get it back now, and she would certainly never live it down.


	8. Hurt, Comfort

**Mourning  
[Kakashi/Sakura, G]**

Sakura, having grown worried after not hearing from her old teacher for going on two weeks now, cautiously pushed his front door open once she decided no one was going to answer her knocks. Peering inside, it looked no different than the last, and only other, time she'd seen the inside of his apartment. It was neat and eerily empty as she walked further inside, save for a few pieces of mail tossed haphazardly on the coffee table.

She heard a soft noise that sounded disturbingly like a sob and realized it had come from Kakashi's bedroom. Tiptoeing closer, she pressed an ear against the door to make sure she hadn't imagined it.

"I know you're there," Kakashi grumbled. His voice was raspy, like he hadn't used it in a while, and even more like he'd been crying recently.

Sakura pulled the door to his room open to find him sitting on the floor, leaning up against the side of his bed, with an almost-empty bottle of shochu and an empty flower pot beside him. Instantly she realized what was wrong and quickly walked over to join him. Once she'd sat beside him, without a word, he leaned his head onto her shoulder as she draped her arm around him.

"... I'm sorry about Mr. Ukki, Kakashi, but you _do_ remember that we buried him weeks ago, right?" Sakura whispered.

"He was so young," Kakashi hiccuped. "_Too_ young." She let out a sigh as she ran a comforting hand along his neck.


	9. Smut

**A Perfect End to the Evening  
[Kakashi/Sakura, NC-17]**

Kakashi had taken them not two steps out of the restaurant when Sakura felt herself being tugged in every direction, not unlike the feeling one gets when someone is using a transportation jutsu and pulling them along. When the sensation faded, she realized she'd been right as she found herself standing in Kakashi's apartment instead of the restaurant district of Konoha before he tugged down his mask, pressed a very distracting kiss on her lips and she stopped caring about where she wasn't.

She may have denied it viciously all throughout dinner, but she _had_, in fact, chosen to wear this particular green dress because it was short and easy to get out of the way in a hurry, and not simply because it made her eyes pop -- although that, too. Kakashi made short work of her silky outfit, the dress pooling around her feet in seconds, and had a hand trailing up between her legs, fingers easily slipping underneath her barely-there panties and into her rapidly dampening slit as she let out encouraging cooing noises against his tongue. His other hand moved into her hair, gripping the clip she'd used to put up her disobedient mop for the evening and gently removed it. Pink locks fell into her face and around her chin in disarray as Kakashi finally pulled away from her mouth to press smoldering kisses along her neck.

"I like you better with your hair down," he grinned against her skin, pressing two more fingers into her heat and receiving barely contained cries in response. He continued working his digits as his tongue trailed down her chest and toned stomach, his free hand cupping one of her breasts and squeezing experimentally. She let out an approving hum, punctuated by a gasp every now and then when his thumb pressed against her clit, which only made his grin grow wider. By the time his tongue took the place of his fingers he was practically _beaming_, but she was too busy watching the stars beneath her eyelids to notice.


	10. UST

**Oblivious  
[Kakashi/Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, G]**

Sakura glared up at Kakashi, biting the inside of her cheek as she fought to keep her anger from boiling over and pouring out in harsh words and brutal fists. Despite the fresh scar on her stomach and all the blood dried on her skin and clothes, he didn't appear sympathetic in the least. In fact, Kakashi was sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose, and generally acting like he was dealing with an obnoxious child instead of the dangerous, albeit bloodied, kunoichi in front of him.

"I _told_ you not to go out without back up. I _told_ you this would happen. You're lucky you're a medic or else you'd have bled to death by now. Why do you never listen to me, Sakura?" he scolded sternly. Sakura felt like she was twelve again, disappointing her sensei instead of her mission leader, which irritated her all the more.

"_BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IGNORANT GIT_," she hollered loudly, not at all caring that she had probably let every ninja within five miles know where their team was. She let out a frustrated cry before stomping on Kakashi's foot, spinning around and storming off hard enough to leave footprints in the solid earth.

As Kakashi nursed his foot, he stared after her, absently wondering aloud, "... Typical. I express my concern for her well-being, and she explodes and does her best to cause me bodily harm."

Naruto and Sasuke, who had been sitting off to the side watching in bemusement, both snorted. "You really are an ignorant git," Naruto pointed out. "Even _I_ can tell what's going on."

"When this dobe knows before you, you really are oblivious," Sasuke nodded. When Kakashi managed to tear his eyes from Sakura's retreating form, he turned his head to regard them with an eerily calm expression -- which was really just an eye and an eyebrow, making it even more eerie. Before they could retreat, he had a hand on each of their shoulders, gripping tight enough to elicit a wince from Naruto and a grimace from Sasuke.

"Please. Do enlighten me," he smiled tightly from behind his mask. Naruto chuckled nervously while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"_Couples_."


End file.
